A New Quest....
by Sensei
Summary: This is the story of Youkai and his Pokémon journey! Um, in case you are wondering, I put It under humour 'cause I don't know if there will be any in later chapters..
1. The Quest Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo does. I DO own any characters I happen to make up along the way, so NO STEALING!(Unless I give you permission...) 

A/N:Okay, this has the potential to be a large fic! It is also my first Pokémon FanFic! 

When something is in _italics_, it means that the text is a person's thoughts. 

*-------------------*---------------------* 

-----------------A New Quest....----------- 

It was a big day in Viridian City, for the Great Professor Oak was coming to welcome new trainers to the 

world of Pokémon! Many people gathered around Oak, who had just entered town, even if they weren't interested 

in pokémon! They knew he was an important man, and they just wanted to meet him. Well, in this huge crowd of people 

there was a small boy, about nine years of age, who had always wanted a pokémon. Even though he was too young to 

be a pokémon trainer, Professor Oak was going to give him the Trainer's Certificate. Youkai, the name of the small 

boy, showed such love for pokémon that Oak just couldn't make him wait until he was ten to become a trainer. 

Youkai walked slowly up to Professor Oak, who ran up to meet him. You see, Oak is Youkai's uncle! 

"Hi there, young man! How is it going?" asked Oak. 

"F-Fine, sir..." 

"No need for formalities, my boy! Call me Uncle!" 

"Yes, uncle! Um, when do I get my pokémon?" 

"Haha, here are my final pokémon. I have a Squirlte, and I also captured a Jigglypuff on the way here. Which one do you want?" 

"Um, I think I'll take Jigglypuff!" 

"Very good choice! Here are your pokéballs and your pokédex!" 

"Y-You mean I get a pokédex?" 

"Yes, of course! You deserve it!" 

"Thank you, si- I mean, uncle!" 

"You're welcome." Oak said as he smiled warmly. 

Youkai started walking to Viridian Forest, when he got hit in the head. He tried turning around to see who it 

was, but everything was too dark. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a huge golden bird.... 

When he woke up, he found himself in a small cave. He looked out to see where he was, and he saw that he was behind 

a few trees in Viridian forest. Since the trees blocked his way, he decided to go further into the cave. 

_Hey! What is this?_ Youkai thought to himself, as he saw a pokéball lying on the ground. 

He started to pick it up, but then he saw two people and one small _**thing**_ come running directly at him! 

"Give us our pokémon back, squirt!" said an aggressive female voice. 

"Yeah, give us the ball back!" said a dopey male voice. 

"Give us 'dat ball or you'll be hurtin'!" said a...a....an odd voice. 

"Who are you? I don't want any trouble-" 

"Trou..ble...?" the female voice said. 

"I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" 

"Neither can I...." 

"Neider can I..." 

"WHY FIGHT IT????" they all said simultaneously. 

"Prepare for trouble...." 

"Make it double......" 

"To protect the world from devastation...." 

"To unite all peoples within our nation..." 

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love..." 

"To extend our reach to the stars above...." 

"JESSIE!" 

"JAMES!" 

"Team Rocket blast off at the spee-" 

"TEAM ROCKET?!?!?" Youkai screamed with fear. 

"Aw, we didn't finish!" 

"Don't worry James, let's just pick up where we left off!" 

"All right! Ahem...." 

"-d of light!" 

"Surrender now, or Prepare to FIGHT!" 

"Meowth, that's.....Um, where'd the brat go?" 

They looked around the cave, but to no avail. They did, however, find their pokéball lying on the 

ground where it was before Youkai picked it up. They also noticed a strange golden feather lying near the pokéball... 

*-------------------*---------------------* 

A/N: Now, don't start telling me "This story is too short", because I felt this was a good place to stop on this chatper. 

Besides, It's gettin' late, and I don't wanna' write ALL night! 

Now, you, the reader, get to do something. Actually, you get to do TWO things! First of all, REVIEW! Second of all, tell me in your review what you think the golden bird should be named! I WILL choose one of the names! So, um, REVIEW!!!


	2. Strange Encounters....

New Page 1

A/N: WHAZZZAAAAP?!?! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come! You see, I've been working on my Zelda fic, "Heroes of Takkan", so I haven't been able to update. Anyway, the winner of my little interactive thingy is LINK 2000! Now, I would like to use the little policy thing he has, which enables people to be part of this fic!!!

Here it is:

{_If you want to be a pokémon trainer in this fic, put all of your trainer information in your review. Here is an example:_

_Name: Youkai_

_Pokémon: Jigglypuff _

_Is (s)he a Team Rocket member?: No_

_Gender: Male_

_I will use most of the trainers who sign up!_}

This policy is for ALL chapters, not **just **this one!!!!

*************************

"Huh.....wha....what happened?"

"Phe!" a mysterious, high pitched voice said.

"W-who's there?"

"Phe, PHEO!" 

"Answer me!!!"

"PHEOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" it said. Actually, it growled more than it said.

"What are you?"

"PHEONIX!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooh, this is so exciting!!!" a female voice said.

"Yeah! I can't believe we finally joined Team Rocket!!!" a male voice said.

"What's tha-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the part of the forest with Youkai and Pheonix.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're a new pokémon named 'Pheonix'?" Youkai inquired.

"Phe."

"Hey! Why don't I use this?" Youkai said as he took out his Pokédex. He pointed it at the Pheonix, and it said:

_Searching for pokémon data...Searching.....Searching....Data Not Found._

"Pheooo!!! Phe...O!!!!"

Suddenly, as if the Pheonix had called it, a bright, bright light came, and then left, as quickly as it came.

"Um, what just happened?"

I gave you the ability to understand the pokémon language.

{A/N: That is what the pokémon translations will look like from now on!}

"Whoa!! That's COOL!!!!"

Yes, it is. Are you wondering why I gave you this ability?

"Um, yeah, I guess....Why?"

You are Youkai, Shadow Keeper. You are needed in my quest.....

"Shadow Keeper? Quest? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

I know this is very sudden, and I am sorry. However, I needed you to start as soon as possible. The world needs you!

"O-o-okay......"

I will explain the details later. Will you help?

"Sure!"

"Not so fast!!!" the same female voice from before said.

"Who's there?"

"Haha, shall we?" the female voice said

"We shall!" the male voice said.

"Prepare for trouble...." 

"Make it double......" 

"To give every world devastation...." 

"To defeat all peoples within our nation..." 

"To to get rid of the evils, Truth and Love..." 

"To make our way to the stars above...." 

"BONNIE!" 

"CLYDE!" 

"Team Rocket, taking off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or Be ready to FIGHT!" 

There is a moment of silence, and Bonnie and Clyde have confused looks on their faces. 

"Now that doesn't sound RIGHT!" they said simultaneously. 

"What do you want, Team Rocket?" 

"Oh, we just want that little birdie! So hand it over..." 

"NEVER!!" 

"Never say never, my boy!" Clyde said, with a grin. 

"GO, CELETWO!!!" 

"Celetwo?" 

"Yes! Celetwo is Celebi's clone!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Now, let's see here..." Bonnie pulled out a little book that had the title 'Celetwo's Instruction Manual'. 

There was another moment of silence. 

Then another moment. 

Then ANOTHER moment. 

"Hm, okay, you say 'Psychic Destruction' if you want him to*mumble mumble*" Clyde said. 

There was yet **ANOTHER** moment of silence. 

"So....shouldn't we be fighting or something?" Youkai asked. 

Affirmative. 

"Huh?" 

Yes, you should be fighting. 

"Oh....." 

More silence. 

"Ah! So you---no, that's not right." Bonnie said, then continued reading. 

"Um, Miss Bonnie? Sir Clyde?" 

"WHAT?" 

"Uh, n-nothing...." 

"GOOD!!" they said, then started reading again. 

After a few more minutes...

"Okay! Celetwo! Psychic Destruction!"

Celetwo flew out, and started doing it, but....

"Hey! Where'd the Bird and the kid go?" Bonnie asked Clyde.

"I...don't know...." Clyde responded 

"ARGH!!! You were supposed to keep watch, Clyde!" Bonnie said as she slapped him.

"OW!"

*************************

A/N: How'd ya like my Team Rocket members and their motto? Tell me in your review! And don't forget my (and LINK 2000's) policy! Sign up to be in this fic! ^-^ See that box below this text? See it? Well, it feels kinda lonely! So why don't you put some text in there? ^-^


	3. Tournament?

A

A/N: Finally, the next chapter! ^_^ I would like to thank Total Reviewer for dubbing my fic the best new trainer fic! Thank you, Total! And, now, what you've all been waiting for....

********************

Youkai and Pheonix, after escaping Bonnie and Clyde, are trying to find their way to Pewter City, which is harder to find than you'd think....

"Ugh....When are we going to get there, Pheonix? My legs are killing me!" Youkai said, exhausted.

Sigh...kids, they have no patience.....We should be getting there any time now! Pheonix said.

"I heard that first part, you know."

Er....Hey! Look! I can see Pewter!

"Where?"

Right there! Pheonix said, pointing toward a city. Something was happening, there....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Pewter City.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mweheeheehee! This is easier than I thought it would be! Don't you think so, Clyde? Clyde? CLYDE? Where are you?" Bonnie said, holding hundreds of Pokeball's. She looked around, and finally saw him...

"Aw, aren't you the cutest Celetwo? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Clyde said in a baby-ish voice, talking to Celetwo. 

"CLYDE!" Bonnie said, angrily.

Clyde looked up, and saw the look on Bonnie's face. He quickly got up, and said,

"Yes?"

"We're trying to take over this town, and all you can do is play with a clone?"

"Well, it looked like you were having fun doing it by yourself, so..." Clyde said, embarrassed.

"If you don't want to help, that's fine..." Bonnie said.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes...It means I get your paycheck!" She says, running off. Clyde stays there, thinking.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He says, running after her.

"Not so fast!" Youkai says heroically.

"Oh no, it's the little boy and his birdie! How scary!" Bonnie says, sarcastically.

Birdie? Birdie?

"Calm down, Pheonix...." Youkai said, afraid of what Pheonix might do.

Birdie? I'll show YOU Birdie! _Fire Rage_!

"Oh no!" Bonnie and Clyde said, simultaneously. Right after they said that, Pheonix let loose a HUGE fire blast.

"Yow!" Clyde screamed, as they were hurled into the air.

"Don't you think that was a little much, Bird--er, Pheonix?"

They deserved it.

"Uh, right...."

A man then ran up to them, and said,

"You (huff) were (puff) great! (huff, puff) Have you heard about (huff) the Pewter (puff) City (wheeze) Tournament?"

Youkai and Pheonix just stood there for a minute, looking at the strange old man.

"Um...no, we haven't....What is it?"

"(huff) (big breath) It's a tournament that happens once a year where the best trainers from Kanto and Johto come and fight each other and Brock to win the Trophy of Champions! (huff, puff, huff, wheeze, wheeze, puff, huff, huff, wheeze, puff)"

"Uh...where do we enter?"

"(huff) Right (puff) over there! (wheeze)" The strange man said, pointing to the Pokemon Center. Youkai and Pheonix went over to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could.

"We'd like to sign up!"

Though we have better things to do than inflate our egos...namely, saving the world....

Youkai glared at Pheonix, then looked at Nurse Joy again.

"Just fill out this form!" She said, handing him a long, long form. He stared at it, then walked over to the waiting room, where he proceeded to sit down. He noticed that there were not very many other people entering...In fact, all he could see were six people....One, a girl with an Eevee sitting on her lap, another girl with a Sneasel, who was busy attacking nothing (the Sneasel, not the girl), a boy, about the same age as the first girl, who also had an Eevee, another guy, who had a Magby...and, finally, he noticed someone who stood out from the rest....a girl, wearing adventurer's clothing, who had a Persian, which was walking around the room lazily. There was something about her.....

Youkai! Will you stop staring at girls and fill out the form?

Youkai blushed, and filled out the form as quickly as possible.

********************

A/N: Well, there's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
